instants magiques
by junon2
Summary: Petit instant magique. Post SEED.asuca fic cadeau d'anniversaire
1. Asuran

**Instant magique**

Auteur : junon2/Ennsotiel/Cali attha/Cagallifangirl

Paring : Asuran zala et Cagalli Yulla Attha

Genre : romance

Paring : K+

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages et les lieux appartiennent au créateur de Gundam Seed (Fukudama ? ;)) euh Sunrise, sauf l'intrigue qui elle est à moi.

Résumé : Petit instant magique. Post SEED.

Avertissement : Dans ce chapitre, il ne se passe rien du tout ! Oui je suis sérieuse, c'est juste un arrêt sur image, un petit moment intime entre 2 personnes qui s'aiment. Et vu par les 2 personnes.

Note de l'auteur : Si par contre, vous lisez, vous pouvez me laisser un review pour donner votre avis sourire charmeur. J'accepte les remarques positives et les critiques, mais pas les propos blessants ou méchants. Vous n'aimez pas ce genre d'histoire, ne lisez pas ! (Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir, non ?)

**Cadeau d'anniversaire pour ma Lovecagalli adorée **

Petite pensées philosophiques (elle est de moi et j'ai mis un copyright dessus ) : « _Quand on crée quelque chose, un récit, une sculpture, une peinture, etc., on y met une part de soi. On offre à l'autre une partie de son âme, sans condition, et cette partie finit par vivre dans l'autre et demeure immortelle. Moi, je désire écrire pour offrir du rêve aux autres._ »

Voilà, bonne lecture.

POV Asuran Zala

Merci à tidoo pour la correction

**Partie 1 : Asuran**

« J'avance doucement et sans bruit dans les couloirs vide de la demeure des Attha. Je soupire de lassitude, je ne suis pas fatigué juste un peu ennuyé de n'avoir rien à faire. Je n'ai rien eu à faire de toute la journée… Jour de repos de la dirigeante oblige. Je souris distraitement et s'en vraiment m'en rendre compte je me dirige vers sa chambre. Je m'arrête devant sa porte. Que fait-elle ?

J'inspire profondément avant de toquer et d'attendre sa réponse. La voir seul à seul me rend un peu nerveux, en trois mois nous ne nous sommes jamais retrouvés seuls dans une pièce. Depuis la fin de la guerre, nous n'avons jamais eu l'occasion de parler de notre … relation. Si cette dernière existe….

La porte s'ouvre alors que je me décidais à partir. Elle est là devant moi, avec juste un top et un mini short, les cheveux en bataille et un air surpris sur son tendre visage. Je reste à l'admirer et j'en viens à me demander comment ai-je pu la confondre avec un garçon ? Mes yeux glissent involontairement vers sa poitrine, mise en évidence par son top. Je rougis légèrement.

« Que désires-tu Zala ? » me lance-t-elle sur un air contrarié.

« … juste te parler un peu … » j'ai murmuré et rivé mes yeux aux siens, magnifiques disques dorés qui s'agrandissent de surprise. Ses joues rougissent et soudain, elle semble mal à l'aise dans ses vêtements. Mais elle s'efface et me laisse entrer dans sa chambre.

J'entre dans un endroit qui m'est logiquement interdit, Kisaka a été assez clair là-dessus. Je souris légèrement, même si je sens mon trouble augmenter. Et maintenant ? Que vais-je lui dire ? Comment lui expliquer ce que je ressens ? Comment lui dire ce manque malgré sa présence ? Comment lui faire comprendre que la distance qu'elle met entre nous est une épée qui me transperce le cœur ?

« Hum, … que … que désirais-tu me dire ? » questionne-t-elle d'une voix basse tout en fixant ses pieds. Je reste sans bouger, incapable de formuler tout ce que je désire tant qu'elle sache. Elle relève la tête et nos regards se croissent, s'aimantent, me rappelant étrangement notre rencontre.

_Flashback_

_Le soldat sous moi pousse un cri aigu et je me rends subitement compte qu'il s' agit d'une fille. Je reste étonné, avant de me rendre compte que mon bras est calé sur sa poitrine. J e me redresse, un peu honteux, et j'abaisse mes yeux vers les siens. De magnifiques disques dorés, au reflet changeant. Je suis captivé par son regard, par ses cheveux d'or étalés sur le sable fin, par les traits tendres de son visage. Je remonte mes yeux vers les siens pour encore m'y perdre une fois. Je viens de rencontrer un Ange, j'en suis sûr._

_Fin du flashback._

« Asuran ?!? » demande-t-elle. Sa voix me ramène à la réalité et je lui souris, me rendant enfin compte que le silence s'éternise et que je ne lui ai toujours pas répondu.

« Euh ?... Hum, en fait, j'espérais parler de … nous ? » Je réponds enfin, mais existe-t-il un « nous » réellement ou était-ce juste une illusion avant le combat final.

« Tu te rappelles, avant de sortir avec les MS , … en fait on n'en a jamais parlé et je me demandais … ce que ce baiser signifiait pour toi… tu n'es pas obligée de me répondre, je comprendrais. » Je continue, tout en sentant mes joues brûlées, heureusement il fait sombre dans la pièce. Malgré tout je constate que ses joues ont aussi pris une couleur rouge. Elle est adorable comme ça.

« Oh … et bien … euh … non, ça ne me dérange pas … je … en fait je … j'aimerais aussi savoir… » Me répond-elle en bafouillant et en fixant son regard sur les fenêtres pour masquer sa gêne, « Après tout c'est toi qui m'a … enfin c'était toujours tes idées … »

Je fronce les sourcils avant me remémorer les différents moments où nous nous sommes retrouvés seuls à bord du vaisseau.

_Flashback_

_Je la fixe, elle a la tête baisée et semble sur le point de pleurer. Ses paroles me touchent d'autant plus que je sais qu'elle vient de perdre son père… de quel droit puis-je lui rappeler d'aussi tristes et douloureux souvenirs ? Je souris en la regardant, elle me remonte souvent le moral ces derniers temps. Je m'approche d'elle et de mon bras valide je la serre contre moi. Je ferme les yeux et savoure sa chaleur et sa douce odeur. Je me sens bien, avec elle contre moi et je n'ai aucune envie de la lâcher même quand elle se débat un peu pour récupérer sa liberté. Je veux en profiter tant que je peux._

_Fin du flashback_

« Et toi, que ressentais-tu quand je te serrais contre moi ? » la question a franchi mes lèvres sans que je m'en rende compte, et déclenche de nouvelles rougeurs sur nos joues.

« Heu ... Je … ne sais pas répondre… je ne… Pourquoi tu poses des questions compliquées ? » Me demande-t-elle avec un air faussement énervé. Elle n'a pas tord, mais qu'est-ce que ça a de compliqué comme question ?

Je m'approche d'elle et je la vois relever la tête vers moi pour m'observer, étonnée. J'ai subitement besoin de retrouver ce contact apaisant de son corps blotti contre le mien, de lui avouer ce que je ressens depuis notre rencontre. Je glisse mes bras autour de sa taille et je l'attire à moi. Elle se laisse faire surprise par mon geste inattendu. Et puis je la sens se blottir contre moi, doucement. Je ferme les yeux et enfouis mon nez dans ses doux cheveux. Je savoure ce moment magique. Je sens qu'elle pose une de ses mains sur ma poitrine au niveau de mon cœur.

« Je voulais juste te dire » je commence, un murmure qu'elle seule peut entendre, « je t'aime Cagalli. » je la sens frissonner contre moi et instinctivement je resserre un peu mon étreinte. Elle se détache de moi, ses beaux yeux troublés par quelques larmes, et elle me fixe droit dans les yeux. Une de ses mains vient frôler ma joue.

« Je … Moi aussi, je t'aime. » susurre-t-elle les joues rouges. Je lui souris et approche lentement mes lèvres des siennes. Elle se met sur la pointe des pieds, comblant ainsi la distance qui nous sépare et nos lèvres entrent un contact, juste un baiser tendre et doux, auquel je mets fin au bout de quelques minutes. Elle me sourit et frôle du bout de ses doigts ses lèvres, avant de me regarder de nouveau. Je souris et l'embrasse à nouveau, cette fois elle répond timidement à mon baiser et ce dernier se prolonge plus longtemps. Le manque d'air nous forçant à y mettre fin.

Je m'éloigne d'elle après lui avoir embrassé le front et me dirige vers la porte, heureux de cet instant magique partagé avec elle et triste d'y mettre fin.

« Asuran ?? » sa voix me fait m'arrêter et tourner la tête vers elle, « est-ce que tu … hum … euh … accepterais de …dormir avec moi ? » demande-elle les joues écarlates.

Je la fixe étonné avant d'hocher positivement de la tête et de me diriger vers elle. Je la soulève dans mes bras malgré ses légères protestations et la dépose délicatement sur le lit avant de m'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elle glisse ses bras autour de mon cou et m'attire à elle. Je me retrouve allongé au dessus d'elle, surpris pars sa force physique. Elle rie un peu et puis je me laisse tomber à ses côtés. Elle vient déposer sa tête sur mon épaule et je referme mes bras autour d'elle.

« Bonne nuit mon Ange.. » je murmure.

« Bonne nuit mon Prince » me répond-elle avant de déposer un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres et de se blottir contre moi. Je me sens heureux comme ça avec elle contre moi. Je ferme les yeux et je sens le sommeil venir… »

* * *

Voilà j'espère que ça te plait, il y aura un chapitre 2 POV Cagalli

JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE


	2. Cagalli

**Instant magique**

Auteur : junon2/Ennsotiel/Cali attha/Cagallifangirl

Paring : Asuran zala et Cagalli Yulla Attha

Genre : romance

Paring : K+

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages et les lieux appartiennent au créateur de Gundam Seed (Fukudama ? ;)) euh Sunrise, sauf l'intrigue qui elle est à moi.

Résumé : Petit instant magique. Post SEED.

Avertissement : Dans ce chapitre, il ne se passe rien du tout ! Oui je suis sérieuse, c'est juste un arrêt sur image, un petit moment intime entre 2 personnes qui s'aiment. Et vu par les 2 personnes.

Note de l'auteur : Si par contre, vous lisez, vous pouvez me laisser un review pour donner votre avis sourire charmeur. J'accepte les remarques positives et les critiques, mais pas les propos blessants ou méchants. Vous n'aimez pas ce genre d'histoire, ne lisez pas ! (Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir, non ?)

**Cadeau d'anniversaire pour ma Lovecagalli adorée **

Voilà, bonne lecture.

POV Cagalli Yula Attha

Merci à tidoo pour la correction

**Partie 2 : Cagalli**

« Je suis allongée dans le noir sur mon lit, les yeux fixés sur le plafond. Tout est silencieux et paisible dans la résidence. Je soupire d'ennuie … Une journée à ne rien faire, c'est long ! Mais, Kisaka m'a imposé ce repos … je tourne les yeux vers la porte. Je n'ai pas vu Asuran aujourd'hui … Que fait-il maintenant ?

Il est mon garde du corps depuis la fin de la guerre … et curieusement, malgré cela, nous ne nous sommes jamais retrouvés seuls. Cela dure depuis 3 mois, pourtant il existe une chose dont j'aimerais que l'on parle en tête à tête … je sursaute quand j'entends toquer à ma porte.

J'ouvre la porte et je vois Asuran. Il est juste devant moi, habillé de son costume de garde du corps, à côté de lui je parais nue avec mon top et mon mini short. Je sens ses yeux glisser sur mon corps lentement, et s'arrêter sur ma poitrine, qui pour une fois est mise en valeur. Je sens mes joues rougir alors que ses yeux restent fixés sur mon décolleté. Il rougit aussi légèrement.

« Que désires-tu Zala ? » j'emploie ma voix autoritaire et contrariée.

« … juste te parler un peu … » murmure-t-il en plongeant ses magnifiques et profonds yeux émeraude dans les miens. Je le regarde surprise par sa demande inattendue. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir. Si j'avais su, j'aurais mis des habits moins … féminins, euh … je me serais habillée comme d'habitude. Malgré mon embarras, je recule et le laisse entrer dans la pièce.

Je l'observe mal à l'aise. Kisaka lui a interdit de venir dans ma chambre, je le sais bien tout comme logiquement nous ne pouvons pas être seul. Je le vois sourire légèrement. Il est beau, magnifique, un vrai dieu. Comment ne pas en être amoureuse ? Asuran attire tous les regards féminins. Comment un mec aussi beau peut-il être célibataire ? Pourquoi ai-je l'impression sûrement fausse qu'il ne s'intéresse qu'à moi ? Que ressent-il pour moi ? Que suis-je pour lui : un copain de combat ? Une amie ? Ou plus … ? J'aimerais être capable de lui dire ce que je ressens pour lui …

« Hum, … que … que désirais-tu me dire ? » je murmure en fixant mes pieds, de peur de rencontrer son regard expressif. Seul le silence me répond. J'attends quelques secondes avant de relever la tête. Nos regards se croissent et je me laisse envoûter par ses magnifiques yeux émeraude. Etrangement, je me rappelle la première fois que j'ai admiré ses yeux…

_Flash back_

_Mes yeux plongent dans les siens, magnifiques disques émeraude. Les flammes se reflètent dans son regard le faisant miroiter. Soudain, mes certitudes se fissurent et s'écroulent. Dois-je le tuer ? Je n'en ai aucune envie … au contraire je pense qu'il serait agréable d'être dans ses bras, c'est la première fois que je ressens cela pour un garçon. J'hésite, je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire, partagée entre l'idée de l'éliminer pour l'empêcher de tuer encore et l'envie incontrôlable de me réfugier dans ses bras. Je lance l'arme chargée dans les airs en fermant les yeux. Sans très bien comprendre comment je sens mon dos heurter violemment le sol. Il est allongé sur moi, la tête dans mon cou, sa respiration saccadée frôlant mon cou. Je frisonne, perturbée par la chaleur de son corps moulé contre le mien. Il se relève et nos yeux se rencontrent à nouveau. Et je me perds dans son magnifique et envoûtant regard …_

_Fin flash back_

« Asuran ?!? » je le questionne, intriguée par son silence prolongé. Il semble sortir de sa transe et m'offre un sourire. J'attends toujours se réponse.

« Euh ?... Hum, en fait, j'espérais parler de … nous ? » Me répond-il enfin. Il a dit « nous », cela signifie que nous sommes un couple pour lui … ou non ?

« Tu te rappelles, avant de sortir avec les MS , … en fait on n'en a jamais parlé et je me demandais … ce que ce baiser signifiait pour toi… tu n'es pas obligée de me répondre, je comprendrais. » termine-t-il tout en rougissant légèrement. Malgré la pénombre, je peux voir la légère rougeur de ses joues, qui le rend encore plus séduisant. Je sens mes joues me brûler.

« Oh … et bien … euh … non, ça ne me dérange pas … je … en fait je … j'aimerais aussi savoir… » je bafouille un peu et détourne les yeux vers la fenêtre pour masquer mes joues rouges, « Après tout c'est toi qui m'a … enfin c'était toujours tes idées … »

Je le vois froncer les sourcils. Je me remémore notre premier et seul baiser et mes joues virent de nouveau au rouge.

_Flash back_

_Je suis lancée dans une explication sur mes motivations au combat. Il reste en face de moi avec un tendre sourire sur les lèvres. Il murmure mon nom, et je tourne la tête pour le regarder. Il m'attire à lui sans prévenir et me serre contre son torse. Je murmure son nom et je sens mes joues se colorer de rouge. Il me laisse m'éloigner avant de pencher la tête et de déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes tendrement._

_Fin du flash back_

« Et toi, que ressentais-tu quand je te serrais contre moi ? » me questionne-t-il subitement. Nous rougissons tous les deux à nouveau.

« Heu ... Je … ne sais pas répondre… je ne… Pourquoi tu poses des questions compliquées ? » je l'interroge, n'arrivant pas à répondre à sa question. Ce que je ressens dans ses bras, une foule de sentiments qui me laisse troublée et en manque quand il me lâche.

Je meurs d'envie d'hurler que je l'aime, mais j'ai peur que cela ne soit pas réciproque, de n'être qu'une amie pour lui. J'aimerais juste encore une fois être dans ses bras, serrée contre lui pour me sentir aimée et en sécurité. Il s'approche de moi et je relève la tête pour l'observer, intriguée. Sans prévenir, il glisse ses bras autour de moi et m'attire à lui. Je n'oppose aucune résistance bien que surprise par son geste. Je finis par fermer les yeux et par me blottir contre lui. Je le sens baisser la tête et enfouir son nez dans mes cheveux. J'apprécie ce moment tendre et unique. Je pose une de mes mains sur son cœur, sentant ses battements rapides.

« Je voulais juste te dire » murmure-t-il dans mes cheveux « je t'aime Cagalli. » Involontairement, un frisson parcourt mon corps. Il ressert un peu son étreinte. Je m'éloigne de lui, les yeux amplis de larmes de bonheur et je le fixe droit dans les yeux. Je tends la main et frôle amoureusement sa joue.

« Je … Moi aussi, je t'aime. » je susurre, les joues rouges. Il m'offre un tendre sourire, avant de se pencher lentement vers moi, approchant ses lèvres des miennes. Je me mets sur la pointe des pieds, brisant la distance séparant nos lèvres et je sens ses lèvres sur les miennes, amoureuses et tendres. Notre baiser est extrêmement doux et tendre. Il y met fin rapidement. Je lui souris et caresse du bout des doigts mes lèvres, rêveuse, avant de relever de nouveau les yeux vers lui. Il me sourit et reprend mes lèvres. J'ose répondre à son baiser maladroitement. Notre baiser se prolonge et devient plus passionné. Nous nous séparons par besoin d'air.

Il embrasse tendrement mon front avant de s'éloigner vers la porte. Je suis heureuse de ces quelques minutes passées ensemble, mais j'aimerais qu'il reste encore un peu …

« Asuran ?? » Je l'appelle doucement. Il s 'arrête et se tourne vers moi affichant un regard interrogateur, « est-ce que tu … hum … euh … accepterais de …dormir avec moi ? » j'ose enfin lui demander, les joues en feu.

Il me fixe surpris avant d'hocher positivement de la tête et de venir vers moi. Il me soulève dans ses bras malgré mes protestations et mes mouvements. Il me dépose lentement sur le lit et s'assied à mes côtés. Je glisse mes bras autour de son cou et l'attire à moi. Nous nous retrouvons allongés sur le lit, lui au-dessus de moi. J'éclate de rire devant son air étonné. Il s 'allonge à mes côtés. J'en profite pour déposer ma tête sur son épaule et me blottir contre lui. Il m'enlace et me serre contre lui.

« Bonne nuit mon Ange.. » murmure-t-il.

« Bonne nuit mon Prince » je lui réponds avant de me relever et de déposer un léger baiser sur ses douces lèvres. Ensuite, je me reblottis contre lui. Je me sens tellement bien contre lui, avec ses bras protecteurs autour de moi. Je ferme enfin les yeux et je fais le vide dans ma tête, un léger sourire sure les lèvres. »

Fin

Désolée d'avoir été si longue ! J'espère que la suite te plait toujours autant - j'attends les commentaires s'il y en a !


End file.
